japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda is a gypsy, and the wife of captain Phoebus. She is the mother of Zephyr, and a good friend to Quasimodo. She is voiced by Demi Moore in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and it's sequel. Her singing voice in the first film is done by Heldi Mollenhauser. "You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy?I thought if just one person could stand up to him then.."- Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame "Quasi it takes more then just looks"- Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Appearance She wears dress and has log black hair. She wears a white blue dress, and her skin is dark brown. She wears black shoes in the sequel. Her lips are red, and she wears lip stick. Her dress are in different color, but she wears a green dress in the F.O.F. Her dress in the F.O.F that she wears on stage is red. The Hunchback of Notre Dame She first appears on the street dancing for coins. The gurds catch her, but Phoebus helps her escape. She is then seen getting ready for the F.O.F, and Quasimodo falls into her tent. Quasimodo tells her that he is sorry, and she asks him if he is hurt. He beggs her not to look at his face, and she tells him to be more careful. She tells him great mask not knowing that it's his real face. She is seen dancing on stage, and pulls Quasi on stage to see if his mask can be remove. She realizes Quasi's face is not a mask, and he is crowned king of fools. The people then laugh, and torture him. She sees this, and tells him she's sorry to let this happen. She then fees him after Frollo tells her not to. She stands up for Quasi, and yells at Frollo. She escapes Frollo's guards, and goes to the Notre Dame church. She fights Phoebus, and they talk for a while. Froolo comes, and the archeaon saves her in time. Froloo talks to her, and leaves her alone for a while. She sings God help the outcast, while makes Quasi follow her. She sees him, and follows him to his room. They talk for a while, and he helps her escape the guards. She asks him to come with her, and he says no. She gives him a necklace to help him find the court of miracle. She leaves,and is seen again when Phoebus is about to kill by Frollo. She bsaves him from drowning, then brings him to Quasi, and she heals the injure solider.She kisses him, and thanks Quasi. for his help. She leaves the bell tower. She saves Quasi, and Phoebus from being hung by Clopin. She tells him that Quasi and Phoebus are their friends.She thanks Phoebus and Quasi for helping her. She repaids them by freeing them from the ropes. Frollo captures her and everyone. She is sentenced to be burn alive, but Quasi frees himself from chains to save her in time. She is unconsicous, but Quasi thinks she is dead. She wakes up and Quasimodo carrys her body . He protects her from Frollo. She trys to hold Quasimodo's hand, but Frollo is about to kill her. Frollo falls to his death, ans she drops Quasi. Quasi is saved by Phoebus, and she hugs him, She kisses Phoebus, and asks Quasimodo to come outside of the church. She watches happily as he is accepted into society, and is carry off by the people of Paris as a hero. The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2 She has a much shorter role in the sequel. She is marry to Phoebus, and has a son name Zephyr. She is now Quasimodo's confidence to help him find true love. Quasimodo is the only person to come to her for advice. She is seen kissing Phoebus in the song Le Jour D'Amour, and is also seen dancing. She comes to visit Quasimodo in the bell tower, and loves to see the bell call La Fidele. Her heart tells her to protect Quasimodo overall. Her wisdom also tells her to trust in Quasimodo's true love, which is Madellaine. She also kisses Phoebus after Zephyr sees this in dislike. She tells Quasimodo that "It takes more then just looks", and that someday he'll find his true love. Later she is seen at a circus performance with Quasimodo, and her family. She comes back to pick up her son, who was spending time with Quasimodo. She usually argues with Phoebus on how Gypsy's are different than circus people. She is also seen dancing for the children, and she lives in Paris now.She is seen again when Quasimodo asks her for help. She finds out from his problems that he is in love. She saids that she can't help him, and tells him that he is really to confess his feelings to Madellaine. Then she is really upset when Phoebus blames the circus for robbery, and is sad when she sees Quasimodo angry at Phobus for blaming Madellaine as well. She is sad to hear Quasimodo tell Phobus to find some facts, then he will. She looks sadly at Quasimodo leaving the tent, then she angrily looks at her husband. Then she leaves the tent in ashamement of her husband for acting this way. She isn't seen until Quasimodo informs her that Zephyr went after Sarousch. She tells Phoebus that Zephyr's life is at sake. She trusts Madellaine, and wants Phoebus to trust her as well. They all go to the court of miracles, and runs into Djali. They find Sarousch near the gate, and he has Zephyr. She watches in horror as Zephyr is a hostage, and sees Sarousch leave the gate with him .She is seen again when Quasimodo and Madellaine rescue him from Sarousch. She and her husband reunite with her son. She hugs Zephyr, and watches Sarousch be arrested. At Le Jour D'amour, she confess her love to Phoebus. She then kisses him, and watches happily as Quasimodo confess his love to Madellaine. Trivia She is the first gypsy to meet Quasimodo She is the first person to see Quasimodo be torture by the guards She only sings in the first film, but not in the sequel She is the first female to see Quasimodo's room She is the mother of Zephyr She gives advice to Quasimodo She is Quasimodo's confidence Quasimodo tells her about his problems She told Phoebus to trust Madellaine She cares about Quasimodo She also cares about her family Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8206.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9748.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8712.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9651.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg 441px-Hond 0796.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-243.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2444.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2579.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-659.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3098.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3106.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3112.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3168.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4789.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4912.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4963.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4968.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5014.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5020.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5080.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6895.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7144.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8141.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8712.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9224.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9355.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9358.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4182.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5435.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-4461.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-681.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-678.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2593.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5956.jpg The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-r1-front-cover-73328.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2676.jpg Quasi and friends.jpg Hunchback2.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-681.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-678.jpg